User talk:Rapi2
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Uniracers boxart.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 15:41, 23 April 2010 So I noticed you got rid of the hate against World of Warcraft. [ see the difference ] ... is that because you genuinely believe we'll all like it, or because you think there's too much HAET in /v/, or are you getting paid? --Mozai 21:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol hey, I just thought it was way too biased, I still left that people can dislike it, is there a problem? I'm just asking. Aaaand...I wish I was getting paid haha. Rapi2 02:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I feel that the irrational hate (or HAET, as in "Loli haet pizza") is part of the flavour that comes from the "hive of scum and villiany" that is 4chan's freedom of speech. I can appreciate efforts to turn raving nonsense into something useful... wikis are meant to be reference books, might as well act like them. We're cool. --Mozai 12:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping on the Neo-Geo page (In case you didn't see it on the Neo Geo talk page.) Once again, great to see support from fellow fans, particularly here, where only really MFGreth1 and myself are the biggest fans. Not to place any stress, but did you plan to spruce up any other pages? I might be able to help with the Neo Geo and Neo Geo Pocket Color pages when I'm done with the Dragon Quest stuff. Dejiko 01:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Rare Banjo-Tooie is one of the greatest games ever, but the general consensus in the gaming world nowadays is that Rare hasn't made anything good since moving to Microsoft. I added VP to the list in the first place ya know. My sentence meant that Rare actually had made a few decent games this generation. I forgot to type in this generation when adding VP because I had added a lot of games and my mind was wondering. Chill out yo. --LEGOslayer 20:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) they did some server update or something, which caused uploads to not work for 24hrs a few days ago. probably has something to do with that Rare canceled Kameo 2 to make avatars, and now they are doing natal shit, shitsux--LEGOslayer 20:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Not sure how active you are on here, but you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulders, along with some of our other helpful newcomers. Maybe we'll see some of you promoted one day too. Dejiko 22:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, this should be cool. I see you made a little Harvest Moon page. That's neat. Maybe there will be times where the River King page and this one bounce off each other, due to crossovers. Well, g'luck. --Dejiko 23:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC)